Specimen 2
Spec 2= Specimen 2 is the first hostile enemy to be encountered in Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. It first appears in Room 60. Appearance Specimen 2 is a semi-solid, humanoid figure that is dark-green in color with a bright green outline. Various bits of its body appear to be of a gel-like substance, while the rest is solid. It has a somewhat emaciated appearance, shown by its protruding rib cage and collar bones. It lacks a face, save for a lipless, open mouth, which shows its long teeth. It has no legs or feet, and its torso simply extends downwards, ending in a rounded shape. Its left hand is always held up, as if reaching for the player, while the right arm ends in a rounded stump at the wrist. Gameplay Specimen 2 first appears in Room 60 after the player has read the note on the table. The note reads: "Spouting, Splashing, Soaking. '' ''Innards, Ingest, Invoking. Nailing, Never, stops the Choking" After reading the poem, Specimen 2 will appear behind the player. It floats towards them, though it can be easily outrun if the player is fast enough. It spawns puddles of green slime on the floor that slow down the player considerably, giving it a chance to catch up. These puddles, however, will not spawn in the abyss maze rooms. Specimen 2 can also float through walls and over holes. Upon being hit with the Axe, it will float away from the player for a short period. When the protagonist gets killed by Specimen 2, they will be presented with a screen rapidly flashing red and grey, accompanied by static sounds and text that reads as follows: "I know what you have done, and what you have yet to do. But it's alright, because I'm inside you now. We are one but I am many...". CAT-DOS records Specimen 2 as being most effective against slower and/or weaker subjects. Audio "UNKNOWN HUG", Specimen 2's chase theme. The choking sound, alerting the player of Specimen 2's presence. Sounds heard when Specimen 2 is near the player. Specimen 2's death screen sounds. Trivia * Specimen 2 was inspired by the Lub-Glub monsters from the cartoon Adventure Time. * Specimen 2's puddles will not spawn in the abyss maze rooms. |-|HD= Appearance Gameplay Specimen 2's speed and strength remain unchanged from the original game; however, it gained a few extra features: *If the player walks past at least one puddle before Specimen 2 comes out of the door, it will rise out from the closest puddle instead of from the door. If multiple Specimen 2 are present, only one will do so (The second Specimen will instead spawn at the door as usual). *Specimen 2 is no longer knocked away when hit by the axe. It will, however, collapse into a puddle after being hit and will naturally regenerate after a second or two. *Specimen 2 can no longer pass through walls. However, it can still float above gaps. Trivia |-|Gallery= CAT-DOS Specimen 2.png|Specimen 2's CAT-DOS entry. MS 01 spr.gif|Specimen 2's animation while chasing the player. Slime.png|Slime puddles, spawned by Specimen 2 to slow down the player. Specimen_2_Death_screen.PNG|Specimen 2's death screen. MS 02 spr.png|Specimen 2's new death screen. SpecDeath.gif|Specimen 2's new death screen, animated. Ren2.png|Specimen 2's 3D model from Spooky's HD Renovation. Slimey.PNG|Specimen 2 coming out of a slime puddle in the HD Renovation. 2friendlty.jpg| ezgif-1-d2ab222222fb6d8.gif|Specimen 2 emerging from a slime puddle. Category:Specimen